Eclipse de sol
by PamsMoon
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki lleva más de 10 años reprimiendo en el fondo de su corazón, unos sentimientos que en la actualidad le estan trastornando la vida e impidiendole ser feliz. ¿Que significa Rukia Kuchiki su mejor amiga para él? ¿Porque el vacío de su actual vida le está haciendo mirarla cada día con más intensidad? Continuación directa del capítulo 686 del manga de Bleach.
1. En el fondo del corazón

_Y aquí voy de nuevo, y vengo con un capítulo extra largo._

 _Aún es mal sabor de boca_ _para mi_ _el capitulo 686 con que acabó el manga de Bleach. Una verdadera decepción para una historia que desde el capítulo 1 se basaba en la conexión de Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki... pero sin entrar en detalles que mira que me pone de malas! Pero bueno para eso existen los fanarts y los fanfics como aquí es el caso jajajaj_

 _Como la imagen de cabecera indica, este fic tendra bastante Angst, mentiras, secretos, y traiciones. Tenía que sacarme esta idea de la cabeza, que es básicamente el deseo de Ichigo de estar con la persona que realmente desea y ama... porque a mis ojos, siempre ha sido el pelinaranja el prendado de la hermosa y pequeña shinigami, y se ha notado en el manga por sus múltiples caras de tristeza cuando ella se va y ni siquiera vuelve (en 17 meses cof cof) o cuando desea quedarse en la sociedad de almas y no volver con él, geez..._

 _En fin, espero lo disfruten, no olviden dejarme comentarios eso son indicadores si vamos bien o no jajaja nos leemos!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: En el fondo del corazón**

Rukia Kuchiki se dirigió a la cocina de los Kurosaki en busca de más vasos. Aquella noche se habían reunido como lo hacían ocasionalmente los Abarai-Kuchiki con los Kurosaki-Inoue para _ponerse al día_ de sus vidas.

Siempre que la capitana de la 13va división entraba en esa casa, se le venían a la mente las largas estancias que pasó allí hace ya casi 10 años. _Cuando fue su casa también._

Apartó esas memorias fugaces de su mente con una negación de cabeza. Habían sido hace tanto... su vida era totalmente diferente ahora.

Avanzó con dos grandes zancadas recordando donde aún guardaban los vasos en aquella cocina: el armario del fondo muy por sobre su cabeza. El ruido desde el comedor la distrajo un momento... podía escuchar claramente la voz fuerte de su ahora esposo Renji Abarai con el padre de Ichigo, Isshin Kurosaki los cuales reían y conversaban en tonos altos y algo ebrios entre sí.

Sonrió y luego suspiró volviendo a lo que venía. Se puso en puntillas bajo el armario intentando alcanzar los vasos que se encontraban hasta el fondo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" escucho tras ella de pronto reconociendo aquella grave voz. Miró por sobre su hombro y vio a Ichigo Kurosaki de pie en el umbral de la cocina, tan alto e imponente como siempre, haciéndola sentir un deja vu: Ya habían pasado por esto alguna vez antes, cuando el pelinaranja solo era el shinigami sustituto y ella le había entregado todos sus poderes por accidente.

"No." respondió sin embargo la morena, tan ruda y autosuficiente como de costumbre. "Estoy bien."

Y se volteó de nuevo hacia el armario, estirándose lo que más pudo, poniéndose en las puntitas de los pies, estirando su brazo y el largo de sus dedos hasta el extremo...

Cuando de pronto oyó el par de pasos que los separaban y el cuerpo de Ichigo tras su espalda. Se quedó congelada de la sorpresa, con el pecho de él presionandola contra el mueble quedamente al principio, pero ahora era más notorio.

"¿Que estas-?" alcanzó a murmurar ella mirándolo hacia arriba. El chico estaba con las mejillas muy rojas sin mirarla, abriendo con la mano izquierda el armario por sobre la cabeza de Rukia.

Él detuvo sus movimientos quedándose quieto en su lugar y Rukia sintió entonces el aliento ardiente y alcoholizado de Ichigo que le cosquilleo la piel descubierta en su ligero vestido primaveral de aquella cálida noche.

 _"Había querido hacer esto toda la noche._ " susurro el pelinaranja acercándose más a la ojivioleta, la que permanecía aún sin reacción a lo que pasaba, más allá de la sorpresa y los latidos desbocados que saltaban en su pecho. Cuando el shinigami se agacho un poco y ella sintió el roce de los labios de él en su frío y níveo hombro entendió en un segundo lo que significaba. Reaccionó rápida y avergonzada a aquello, pegando un fuerte codazo al estómago del joven hombre, quitándole el aire y escapando de su agarre.

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?" le reclamo Rukia furiosa alejándose un paso, intentando no alzar la voz y que le escucharan desde el comedor, viendo como Ichigo se tomaba el vientre y tosia quedamente. "¡Alguien podría habernos visto!"

El pelinaranjo se enderezó, en todo lo alto de su extensión y la miró seria y fijamente.

"No me importa." respondió simplemente, y en cuanto la pequeña shinigami escuchó aquello, pasó junto a Ichigo sin siquiera mirarlo y salió de la cocina, dejándolo solo sin posibilidad de decir más.

El joven Kurosaki la vio marcharse sin hacer nada, solo apretando los puños con frustración. Se cuestionó por un momento revolviéndose el cabello si se había _pasado_ con lo que acababa de hacer. Había llegado más lejos que nunca _..._ pero tenía los pensamientos tan enturbiados por todo el alcohol que había bebido esa noche, que no estaba seguro.

 _'Y además...'_ pensó tapándose la boca con su mano, aun ardiente por el reciente contacto con la piel de Rukia... a través de la delgada tela del vestido de ella, había sentido sus delicadas formas... deseando haber seguido, haber _descendido._..

"¿Ichigo-kun?" escucho de pronto la voz de su esposa que había entrado a la cocina, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Verla fue como un balde de agua fría en aquellos momentos, justo con lo que estaba imaginando, _deseando..._

Inoue le miró desde la entrada preocupada. El shinigami se veía totalmente ausente y le conocía tan bien, que sabía que algo ocultaba su extraña mirada. Se acercó un paso más, pero su esposo simplemente se volvió hacia el estante en el que solo hace unos momentos había tenido a Rukia atrapada por su cuerpo y lo abrió sacando un par de vasos.

"No, nada." respondió evitando su mirada, pasando a su lado y saliendo de la cocina.

* * *

Rukia paso junto al comedor directo a las escaleras, sin los vasos que le había pedido traer su esposo, el cual de todos modos estaba demasiado alegre hablando con Isshin para darse cuenta.  
Subió los escalones rápidamente de dos en dos, escapando de lo que acababa de pasar.

 _'¿Qué rayos?'_ Pensó deteniéndose frente a la puerta del pequeño _Kazui_ _Kurosaki_ , la cual estaba cerrada. Apoyó su frente en la madera tibia, avergonzada aun por los sucedido en la cocina. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Ichigo? ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? La pelinegra intentó normalizar su respiración sintiendo el corazón desbocado en su pecho.

Hace algún tiempo el ex shinigami sustituto había comenzado con estas _extrañas actitudes._

Al principio Rukia no lo había notado, pero en ciertas ocasiones Ichigo se le quedaba viendo fijamente sin motivo alguno. A veces en medio de un grupo (como estas mismas reuniones) y cuando ella ni siquiera estaba hablando, sentía por el costado la ardiente mirada del joven Kurosaki, fijamente, quemándola, atravesándola... pensaba que sólo eran ideas suyas, pero aquellas miradas se volvieron constantes.

En un comienzo ella se volteaba para comprobar aquello, encontrándose con Ichigo mirando hacia otro lado, reafirmando sus dudas. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, cuando lo miraba de vuelta, él tenía la mirada fija en ella y la enfrentaba directamente.

"¿Qué?" decía fastidiada, pero él se volteaba al frente y respondía un escueto. "Nada."

Y todas aquellas veces, la chica deseo tomar la mesa más cercana y estamparla en la naranja cabeza del Shinigami. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?¿Qué rayos quería?

Hasta que cierta vez enfrentándolo, el pelinaranja le respondió simplemente: _"Me gusta... el color de tus ojos."_

Aquello la descolocó completamente y muy furiosa le gritó: "¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?!"

"No." Respondió mirándola intensa y fijamente sin un ápice de estar jugando ni bromeando, dejando a la más pequeña aún más en blanco.

"¿D-de qué estás hablando subnormal? ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas de la nada?"

"Lo siento... Siempre lo había pensado, pero nunca te lo había dicho."

"¿Qué?" dijo ella con las mejillas de un furioso rojo. "¿Eres acaso Kon?"

"¿Qué?" respondió él molesto. "Por supuesto que soy yo, tonta." Y aquello le confirmó que sí era Ichigo: Sólo él la insultaba de esa forma. "Nunca había sido capaz de decírtelo." Continúo con las mejillas sonrosadas también. "Sólo quería decírtelo desde ahora..."

Y antes de que pudieran continuar, alguien los interrumpía _siempre_. Ya sea Orihime o Renji apareciendo de pronto o los pequeños Kazui e Ichika llamando la atención de ambos.

Y desde esa vez, Rukia le ignoraba totalmente. Lo dejaba mirarla sin enfrentarlo, sintiéndose tan incómoda y confundida en esos momentos, que no se atrevía a hacer ni decir nada. Pero la mirada de Ichigo _siguió_ allí.

Agito la cabeza nuevamente espantando esos recuerdos y entró a la habitación del más pequeño de los Kurosaki.

El cuarto olía mucho a niño pequeño, entre suave y sudoroso. Caminó entre la penumbra hasta llegar a la pequeña cama junto a la ventana. Los rayos de la luna se filtraban por el vidrio iluminando la tierna escena que Rukia miró con una sonrisa.

El pequeño _Kazui_ _Kurosaki_ estaba hecho un ovillo en una parte minúscula de su propia cama, durmiendo en posición fetal siendo aplastado por _Ichika_ _Abarai_ , que estaba de brazos y piernas estiradas, roncando suavemente y ocupando gran parte de la cama del menor de los Kurosaki.

"Vaya, hija..." susurro la pelinegra riendo suavemente. Se arrodillo junto a los niños, y tomo con delicadeza a su pequeña juntando sus brazos y enderezandola para que ocupara el lugar correspondiente a su tamaño. Luego tomó a Kazui y lo estiro para que quedara de espaldas, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada. El niño hizo pequeños gestos de puchero pero no despertó.

Rukia entonces le acarició el suave y delicado cabello. _Era puro Orihime_. Aunque tenía el color naranjo de su padre, el tono era más claro, más cercano al de Inoue. Su expresión también era diferente a la de Ichigo: era muy inocente, tímido y dulce. Un niño muy mimado, que siempre andaba a las faldas de su querida madre.

Y por otro lado estaba Ichika, que aunque tenía gran parecido a Renji en colores, su personalidad fuerte y orgullosa era más cercana a la de Rukia. Compartían la misma mirada también, de ojos grandes y expresivos.

La beso en la frente y sonrió a ambos niños, comprobando que estaban bien, y que aún eran _inocentes_ a los problemas de sus padres, _afortunadamente_.

* * *

Ichigo volvió a su puesto, sentándose con un mal sabor de boca por lo sucedido. Dejó los vasos sobre la mesa de centro, ignorando el incesante parloteo de su padre y Renji.

Tomó una de las latas de cerveza y la vació en uno de los vasos que había traído. Aprecio el líquido dorado burbujeando frío y lo probó. Perdió la cuenta si era la octava o décima lata que se acababa aquella noche. Se sentía oficialmente ebrio, mareado, pero no podía _ni quería_ detenerse.

"¿Porque se casaron?" dijo de pronto lo suficientemente alto para detener la conversación que se desarrollaba, haciendo girar su vaso viendo como el líquido se mezclaba en su interior. Isshin y Renji se callaron mirándolo sin entender."Digo tu y Rukia." aclaro elevando la mirada.

"¿Eh?" Dijo el pelirrojo confundido, sonrosado por la bebida. "¿De que estas hablando estúpido?"

"¿Por qué se casaron tu y Rukia?" insistió el pelinaranja mirando directamente al teniente del gotei 13. "Porque _tu y ella,_ no pegan para nada..."

"Ey, ey, ey" interrumpió Isshin entonces elevando ambas manos en señal de _tiempo fuera_. "Ichigo, hijo..."

"Tsk pues podría decirte lo mismo." dijo Renji un poco cabreado y bastante ebrio creyendo que solo se estaban fastidiando mutuamente. "Orihime es demasiado buena para ti, maldito idio-"

"Basta." Los interrumpió la dura y estricta voz de Rukia, que descendía de las escaleras."Has bebido demasiado, Renji."

Todos la miraron sorprendidos. A excepción de Ichigo, que miraba ausente aun pensando en las últimas palabras de Renji. _'Demasiado buena para ti.'_  
En cambio el teniente del sexto escuadrón enfocó su confundida mirada a su esposa y le sonrió poniéndose en pie.

"Vamos Rukia."dijo acortando las distancias y poniéndose junto al pelinaranja que alzó una ceja mirándolo. "Solo estamos jugando." continuó sonriendo y poniendo una mano en el hombro del hombre. "¿No es así, Ichigo?"

"Claro." Respondió el aludido sintiendo ahora el palmar de Renji en su espalda y con la pesada mirada del resto en él, incluida Inoue que volvió desde la cocina. "Saldré a fumar." anunció cortando el contacto, poniéndose en pie y saliendo por la puerta principal.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki estaba molesto. Enojado. _Furioso consigo mismo._ ¿Que rayos le pasaba aquella noche? Se estaba comportando como un total idiota, y sentía que no podía detenerse.  
Bajo los escalones de la entrada y se sentó en ellos tapándose el rostro con cansancio, sintiendo la cabeza girar sin control por el alcohol en sus venas.

"¿Ichigo-kun?" Escuchó tras él la cauta voz de su esposa de pronto.  
' _Mierda.'_ Pensó soltándose la cara y enderezandose, sabiendo lo que se venía.  
"¿Estas bien?" Continuó Orihime preocupada sentándose a su lado.  
"Estoy bien." Respondió Ichigo con voz cansina, suspirando, mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos por los cigarrillos. No podía creer que tendrían esta conversación _otra vez._ Siempre, siendo una vez al mes por lo menos, se repetía esta charla. Pasaba sobretodo cuando el pelinaranja se comportaba como un total idiota sin motivo. Muy merecida conversación por lo demás, pero no por ello menos fastidiosa. "Solo quería fumar un poco." Continuó sacando un cigarro de la cajetilla que encontró en su pantalón.

Orihime le miró preocupada y triste, sin saber muy bien cómo enfrentarlo. Su esposo hace meses se comportaba de esta manera _diferente._ Y se acentuaba más cuando bebía. Sobretodo en estas reuniones periódicas con Renji-kun y Rukia-san.

Ichigo por su parte encendió el cigarrillo con torpeza y le dio una buena calada, rememorando el día que comenzó con el hábito de fumar: Desde que muy nervioso e inseguro le propuso matrimonio a su ex compañera de colegio, Inoue Orihime.

 _Aun no entendía porqué._

"¿Qué fue eso con Renji-kun dentro? ¿Que le dijiste?" Insistió su mujer mirándole fijamente como dejaba salir el humo con lentitud.

"Nada, Orihime. Solo estábamos jugando como dijo Renji." respondió intentando formar una sonrisa fingida.

Ella le miró sin decir nada. Luego miró sus manos que retorcía de los nervios. Intentó relajarse.

"Tenía..." dijo y su esposo la miró. "¿Que ver... con Rukia-san?"

"¿Con Rukia?" repitió desapareciendo su sonrisa y mirando como la ceniza se caía desde su cigarrillo. ' _Siempre es ella. Siempre está entre nosotros dos. ¿No es cierto, Orihime?'_ "Solo tenia curiosidad..." dijo en cambio. "¿Pero tú oíste lo que dijo Renji?" Su esposa lo miró sorprendida. "Que _tú eras demasiado buena para mi..."_ Guardó silencio un segundo. "Creo que Renji tiene razón." Concluyó mirándola con una triste sonrisa antes de ponerse en pie ante su impactada mirada.

"¡No Ichi-!" Dijo la mujer desesperada sujetándolo inesperadamente de un brazo, evitando su retirada. Ichigo sin esperar aquello y aun con la bebida nublando su mente, reaccionó de la peor manera posible: cortando el agarre con un movimiento brusco.

"¡No me toques!" Le dijo amenazadoramente. Inoue quedó de una pieza, mirando el agresivo rostro de su esposo, el cual no reconoció. Nunca le había hablado así, menos tratado de esa manera. La cara de Ichigo de aquella noche no se le olvidaría en toda su vida. Llena de rechazo, de desprecio...

El hombre necesitó pestañear solo una vez, para darse cuenta de su error. Fue una reacción de las entrañas, _del fondo de su corazón_. Su corazón que ya no quería ser tocado por ella. La que no tenía culpa alguna de aquello.

Los grandes y bonitos ojos de Orihime le miraron con miedo y luego se inundaron de lágrimas.

"¡Lo siento!" añadió rápidamente cuando volvió a ser el mismo, viendo con preocupación como Inoue se sostenía la mano que había rechazado. "¿Te he hecho daño?"

Ella sostuvo su mano con la mirada baja, intentando reprimir el llanto que luchaba por salir. Le había golpeado pero no para lastimarla, aun así, el lugar estaba enrojecido levemente. Y que después de que le haya mirado tan horriblemente, ahora mostrara preocupación la entristeció aun más, porque aun seguía siendo su dulce, amable y preocupado Ichigo el que había reaccionado de esa forma.

"¿Chicos...?" Escucharon a sus espaldas de pronto, rompiendo el tenso momento. Se voltearon sorprendidos viendo a Isshin Kurosaki cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. "¿Orihime-chan estas bien?" añadió con preocupación al ver el rostro a punto de llorar de ella.

Pero la esposa de Ichigo no aguantando más pasó junto a su suegro, escapando al interior de su casa antes de que las lágrimas afloraran de sus dolidos ojos.

Isshin alcanzo a verlas sin embargo, brillantes y dolidas lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de su joven nuera. Ichigo también las vio, pero se quedó clavado en el lugar donde estaba, impotente, sin las agallas para seguirla y consolarla después de lo que le había hecho...

"Ichigo" susurro Isshin acercándose a su hijo, mirándolo fijamente. Le recordó entonces dolorosamente a los días en que el pelinaranja había perdido sus poderes de Shinigami y Rukia-chan había desaparecido de su vida, no regresando ni una sola vez en largos 17 meses. El rostro que mostraba Ichigo en aquel tiempo, era exactamente al de esta noche: lleno de dolor, impotencia, tristeza y melancolía. El rostro de alguien que tiene las manos amarradas a su espalda sin poder hacer nada por mejorar su situación actual. "¿Estas bien?"

"No" respondió el más joven de los Kurosaki mirando ausente hacia la calle, con la voz grave y dolida. "¿Quieres un cigarrillo papá?"

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	2. Un favor para Renji

_¡Nuevo capitulo al fin! Yeeeey_

 _Quisiera poder escribir más rápido pero la inspiración y el tiempo son dos bienes escasos y esquivos para mí. Además no solo escribo Ichiruki, tambien dibujo y hago AMV a veces jajaj (pueden verlos en mi tumblr), así que sí estoy muy hundida en el fandom. Vaya..._

 _Este capítulo de larga duración, es el último de transición antes que nos hundamos de lleno en la relación de Ichigo y Rukia, han esperado 10 años para estar juntos, no quiero que sea precipitado, quiero que sea gradual, que sea de amor y de fuego, espero lo logremos jajaja_

 _También profundizo en el RenRuki que dentro de todo, y a pesar de mi amor por el Ichiruki, siento que es real, que por lo menos el amor de Renji es sincero, y es un digno merecedor de mi amada Rukia, aunque sabemos todos que su corazón es del tonto de Ichigo jajaj_

 _En fin, espero lo disfruten y los leo en los comentarios, besos!_

* * *

Capítulo 2: Un favor para Renji

Ichigo despertó tan sediento como si hubiera cruzado el desierto a pie, y con un dolor de cabeza como si se hubiera golpeado contra las paredes toda la noche... todos efectos de la resaca.

Pestañeo con los tímidos rayos del amanecer colándose por la ventana de su habitación dándole a la cara. Le tomó solo un minuto enterarse de su entorno y darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, en su cama matrimonial, _solo_.

Miró a su lado y no vio a Orihime junto a él como cada mañana... Los recuerdos le llegaron atropelladamente de la noche anterior.

La había cagado bastante. Eso sí lo recordaba perfectamente.

"Agh mi cabeza." masculló sosteniéndose la frente con dolor. Se enderezo viendo que se había acostado con las exactas ropas de la noche anterior: solo se había soltado el botón del pantalón y sacado los zapatos. Su ropa olía a humo de cigarrillo y cerveza seca.

Se levantó aguantando las ganas de vomitar y salió de su cuarto en dirección al de su hijo.  
La casa estaba silenciosa a esas hora de la mañana, seguramente todos dormían.

La puerta de Kazui estaba cerrada. La abrió con el mayor cuidado que pudo, asomándose sin entrar completamente.

'Lo sabía.' Pensó confirmando sus sospechas. Siempre que discutían con Orihime, se enojaban o tenían alguna clase de pelea, ella evitaba la cama matrimonial y se iba a dormir con Kazui.

Aquello no le gustaba para nada a Ichigo. Porque aunque el pequeño disfrutaba el cálido abrazo de su madre, su padre estaba seguro que tarde o temprano Kazui se daría cuenta que ella hacía eso de dormir con él, _porque se sentía triste._

Y porque sus padres estaban peleados. No quería que el niño se diera cuenta de aquello...

Los miro. Ambos en la pequeña cama del menor, Kazui era abrazado completamente por Inoue, el que parecía muy a gusto y calentito de esa forma. Su esposa en cambio se le notaba en el rostro aún la mala noche pasada. Sus facciones estaban tensas y contraídas, y aun dormida parecía no estar bien.

Cerro la puerta con cuidado, sin intención de despertarlos. Se dirigió al baño en cambio, necesitaba una ducha con urgencia.

Bajo el tibio chorro del agua de la ducha, pudo aclarar mejor sus pensamientos y recordó entonces el acercamiento de Renji al finalizar la noche.

 _"Eh Ichigo..." escucharon Isshin y su hijo a sus espaldas. Se voltearon a ver a Renji que les sonreía y se acercaba a ellos sin enterarse de nada de lo que acaba de pasar. "¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"_

 _El pelinaranja le miró sin entender, y le respondió. "Claro... ¿Que sucede Renji?"_

 _"Supongo que después te aceptaré ese cigarrillo, hijo." Dijo Isshin mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa , antes de volver a entrar a la casa._

 _Renji esperó a que el padre de Ichigo cerrara la puerta de entrada, antes de tocarse el pelo un poco incómodo y sentarse junto a su amigo y rival para charlar._

 _"Veras Ichigo, necesito un favor." dijo sin rodeos._

 _"¿Un favor?" Repitió el Kurosaki confundido. Por un leve momento se había preocupado pensando que tal vez el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta al fin de sus actitudes en este último tiempo con Rukia, pero al parecer no era así..._

 _"Es sobre Rukia." sin embargo dijo Renji y el corazón del pelinaranjo saltó de terror en su pecho..._

Ichigo salió de la ducha sintiéndose mucho mejor y renovado, con la clara idea de arreglar parte del desastre de ayer encargándose de los restos de la reunión. Se puso ropa cómoda y limpia, echando en la lavadora la del día anterior.

Bajó al comedor y recogió vasos y platos, botellas y restos de comida, además de los ceniceros repartidos por la casa. Barrio adentro y afuera, abriendo ventanas y puertas para ventilar, procurando no hacer ruido y despertar al resto de su familia.

Lavo y seco con diligencia toda la loza apilada que encontró. Suspiro con cansancio cuando acabo con ella, sabiendo que solo le quedaba guardarla en los lugares correspondientes. Cuando llegó a los vasos y los llevó al armario en el fondo, su mente implacable lo transportó _a aquel momento_.

En cuanto rozó la madera con la yema de los dedos, recordó el ardor que sintió al estar tan cerca del cuerpo de Rukia... Se llevó una mano a la boca avergonzado al sentir el fuerte revolcón en el centro del estómago.

Se sentía como un adolescente, con todas las emociones enloquecidas por el contacto con la ex Kuchiki... emociones que en toda su vida y de esa forma, _solo había sentido con ella._

 _'¿Que rayos me está pasando?'_ Pensó con vergüenza apoyándose con la frente en el mueble. Respiro agitado, recordando entre su embriaguez de la noche anterior, _el olor..._ ese olor dulce y elegante, como de flores blancas de cerezo en primavera, que siempre desprendía la shinigami y que le _erizaba_ la piel a Ichigo.

Recordó también la imagen que tuvo desde su perspectiva. Aquel pequeño cuerpo bajo él, vestido con esa tela tan ligera y delgada, a su merced, a solo un roce de distancia...

"¡¿Que cosas estoy pensando?!" Masculló desesperado revolviéndose el cabello con las mejillas ardientes y rojas.

Y entonces vino a la mente de Ichigo, su cara. La cara de Rukia mirándolo desde abajo, con las mejillas muy rojas y los ojos violeta grandes y sorprendidos. Ese tipo de mirada que podía anunciar una reacción violenta contra el pelinaranjo. Pero ni siquiera eso lo detuvo... en cambio sus ojos se fueron al hombro descubierto de ella... aquella piel que se asomaba tan blanca, nívea y pura. _Y la deseo,_ como nunca antes había deseado algo, _deseo tocarla_. Y aquella idea inamovible se le clavó en el centro de su mente, como la única cosa importante en el mundo por hacer en esos instantes.

Así que bajó su rostro, respirando agitado, rozando con su aliento la delicada piel de ella, que se erizo inmediatamente con el contacto de los labios de él...

'Mierda.' Pensó Ichigo con pánico al sentir el tirón en su pantalón, en la entrepierna...

 _Estaba excitado_.

Una dolorosa erección se le había formado, tensando su pantalón, e impidiéndole moverse. _'¡Hacía siglos que no me pasaba esto!'_ pensó muerto de la vergüenza intentando tranquilizarse, espantando los recuerdos que tuvieran que ver con Rukia de su mente.

Pensó en cambio en el golpetón que ella le dio en el estómago. ¡Vaya como dolió!  
Cuando estaba nerviosa y/o furiosa parecía tener el doble de fuerza al golpearlo... Incluso lo dejó sin aire, y se le había moreteado un poco el estómago, marca que vio con dolor cuando se ducho antes.

"Bien, eso está funcionando." murmuró con vergüenza mirando el techo, intentando pensar en más cosas _no excitantes._

Por ello si quería lograr tranquilizarse, lo mejor sería dejar de pensar del todo en la shinigami. Entonces su mente empezó a vagar en ese tipo de cosas y se concentró en el olor otra vez, pero en el de otras personas que había sentido a lo largo de su vida...

"Kenpachi." murmuró con asco, haciendo un efecto inmediato en su entrepierna... sintió enseguida como se aflojó su pantalón al recordar el olor a sudor y tierra que desprendía el capitán del undécimo escuadrón cada vez que luchaban. 'Kenpachi su olor, Kenpachi persiguiéndome para pelear, Kenpachi sin traje de shinigami...' enumeró en su mente y en unos segundos ya se sintió normal. Agitó entonces la naranja cabeza para espabilarse y con la mente en blanco, guardo todos los vasos rápidamente procurando no pensar en nada.

Cuando guardo el ultimo vaso vio en su reloj de pulsera que ya eran las 6 de la mañana.

"Demonios, se me hace tarde. ¡Debo apresurarme!" Murmuró preocupado, saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Cuando las subió todas y pasó por fuera del cuarto de Kazui se paró en seco.

Miro la puerta con intensidad... quería darle los buenos días a su querido hijo y despedirse apropiadamente de él, pero a la vez no quería enfrentar a Orihime con todo lo que aquello implicaba. No tenía el ánimo ni la valentía para hablar de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

'Pero debo avisarle en lo que me estoy metiendo ahora...' pensó con contradicción sin decidirse. Al final se dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos hacia el comedor.

"Les dejare una nota en el refrigerador, eso lo arreglara todo." Murmuró buscando lápiz y papel en los cajones.

 _'Cobarde'_ una voz resonó en el fondo de su mente. Una voz idéntica a la suya, pero a la vez diferente. Le recordó dolorosamente a _Hichigo_ aquella parte oscura de su interior que pensaba enterrada... le asustó por un momento el saber que tenía razón: _Era un cobarde_. Un cobarde por irse de esa forma y sin hablarlo directamente... pero ya había sido un completo cobarde casi todo el último tramo de su vida, ayudar a Renji era lo más valiente y arriesgado que haría en años y nadie lo detendría de aquello. Ni siquiera su familia.

* * *

Renji despertó sintiéndose casi igual que Ichigo allá en su casa en el mundo humano. Tenía resaca sí, pero le invadió un sentimiento de emoción por lo que venía por aquel día.

Miró a su lado y como cada mañana vio a su esposa _Rukia_ _Abarai_ en el extremo izquierdo del futón, muy alejado de él, dándole la espalda.

El pelirrojo bufó con fastidio estirando una mano hacia el brazo de su mujer, tomándoselo. La volteo con suavidad hacia él y luego la arrastró hasta abrazarla. La pelinegra murmuró algunos reclamos medio dormida, pero dejo que Renji la envolviera en su abrazo.

"¿Porque haces esto siempre?" gruño apoyando su mentón por sobre los cabellos negros y desordenados de ella.

" Mmh." Murmuró ella sin despertar del todo. "¿El que?"

"Irte hasta el otro lado." recalcó el pelirrojo fastidiado sintiendo el respirar de Rukia por sobre su pecho.

"Eres muy caluroso. Me sofoco." Dijo ella abriendo un ojo lentamente y mirando hacia arriba al hombre al que se le acentúo aún más el entrecejo con molestia.

"Jeez tú más bien eres demasiado fría." Ella bufó al escuchar eso, y Renji no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de todo. "Maldita." agregó con cariño, besándola en el rostro. Rukia intentó detenerlo poniendo una mano en la frente del pelirrojo, quien tozudo hizo fuerza hasta que beso sin delicadeza la mejilla de su esposa.

"¡Renji!" Se quejo ella comenzando a malhumorarse.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo." se apresuró a decir al sentir un frío inusual en la habitación que seguramente provenía de la ojivioleta y sus poderes de shinigamis. "Hoy comienza mi misión." le recordó cambiando el tema completamente.

La mujer entonces abrió ambos ojos y lo miró hacia arriba. Renji tenía las mejillas un poco sonrosadas por la emoción y parecía muy ilusionado por su día. Hoy junto a su capitán Byakuya Kuchiki, el hermano de Rukia, partirían en una complicada misión que les tomaría probablemente un mes o más.

"Cierto, hoy te vas con Nii-sama." dijo ella sintiendo la caricia de su esposo en la espalda. "¿Nervioso?"

"¡Claro que no!" dijo el pelirrojo nada convincente. "¿Que? No me pongas esa cara."

"Renji, se que admiras mucho a nii-sama, no necesitas mentirme. _Te emociona esto."_

"¿Admirar? Byakuya es mi rival a vencer no lo olvides." aseguro con las mejillas más rojas que antes. "Esta misión es un fastidio, además no las veré ni a ti ni a Ichika-chan durante un mes, eso no me gusta."

Rukia pensó entonces con tristeza en su pequeña hija, una mini versión de Renji más escandalosa y problemática, y que era totalmente apegada y consentida de su adorado padre.

"Es cierto, Ichika-chan te extrañara mucho... y a nii-sama." murmuró con tristeza.

"Sí, el capitán tampoco parecía feliz de dejarlas a uds dos solas..."

"Renji ya hemos hablado de esto." le cortó de inmediato Rukia fríamente. "No estaremos solas. Yo estaré para ella y ella para mi, nos las arreglaremos bien las dos."

"Mmm sobre eso, yo le he..." pero no pudo terminar cuando vieron un rayo rojo entrar por la puerta lanzándose en picada hacia el futón y a ellos.

"¡Ichika-chan!" exclamó Rukia al sentir el demandante abrazo de su hija por entre las mantas.

"¡Buenos días!"chilló la niña besando sonoramente a su madre y después volteandose a su padre quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

"¿Cómo has dormido pequeña?" pregunto Renji riendo y acariciando sus rojos cabellos.

"Muy bien papito." respondió Ichika acomodándose entre ellos y estirando una manita hacia Rukia para acariciarle el rostro, gesto que hacía desde que era una bebé.

"¿Recuerdas hija, que hoy parto con el tío Byakuya a la misión que te conté hace unos días?

"¿Ya es hoy?" dijo con tristeza haciendo un puchero. Rukia la miró con dulzura, tomándole la mano con la que la estaba acariciando.

"Así es Ichika, papá y nii-sama se van hoy."

"¡Pero yo no quiero! ¡Quiero que te quedes papito! ¡Y el tío Byakuya-bo!"

"Pues es tu día de suerte." agregó el hombre rápidamente antes de que la niña comenzara a llorar. "El tio Byakuya pasara por mi y seguramente como siempre te traerá un montón de regalos."

"Yeeeey" exclamó la niña feliz con la noticia.

"¡Renji!" le regaño Rukia enseguida. "No le digas esas cosas."

"Pues es verdad." Dijo él riendo y tomando con ambas manos a su hija y elevándola en el aire con los brazos estirados mientras Rukia suspiraba. La niña chilló feliz fingiendo que volaba, mientras reía sonoramente.

* * *

Los tres terminaron de desayunar, con las chicas aun en sus yukatas de dormir. Renji en cambio estaba en su traje de shinigami listo para partir.

Ichika parecía muy emocionada por la inminente llegada de su tío Byakuya a la casa y la posibilidad de los regalos que le traería. Byakuya la consentía mucho y para sorpresa de todo el mundo la pequeña Abarai podía obtener lo que quisiera del hombre cabeza del clan Kuchiki. Y él parecía feliz de dárselo.

"Estuvo bien la despedida de ayer ¿no crees?" dijo de pronto Renji tomando un bocado con sus palillos, logrando la atención de Rukia que le miro con sorpresa por el repentino tema. "Aunque Ichigo estuvo un poco borde ¿Que le pasaba ahora?"

"N-no lo se." dijo ella un poco nerviosa. Sin poder evitarlo recordó lo sucedido en la cocina con ella e Ichigo y el color inevitablemente se le subió a las mejillas.

Renji la miró con curiosidad por su extraña reacción. "¿Se han peleado de nuevo?" preguntó apoyando su mentón en la mano viéndola como miraba nerviosa hacia su plato.

"¿P-peleado? ¿Con ese idiota?" repitió Rukia comenzando a recoger los restos del desayuno.

"¿Ah? Los dos son idiotas." Ichika río por este comentario, mientras Rukia le apareció una fea vena de molestia. "En un momento están bien y en el siguiente se están peleando, esa es la extraña amistad que tienen ustedes dos." Dijo el hombre comenzando a recoger las cosas del desayuno también, con ayuda de su hija.

"No hemos peleado con Ichigo, Renji." dijo ella levantándose con la loza sucia para ir a la cocina. "De hecho eres tú el que ha estado discutiendo con él."

"¿Yo?" repitió mirándola en blanco. "No lo recuerdo."

"¿Ah?" dijo ella sin creérselo. "¿Hablas en serio?"

Èl se quedó un momento en silencio, mirando hacia el techo intentando reconstruir su memoria sin éxito.

"Mmm creo que bebí demasiado." dijo tomándose la nuca y riendo despreocupadamente ante la crítica mirada de su esposa. "Pero si hable con él al finalizar la noche." agrego y Rukia le miró sin entender. "Le he pedido un favor."

"¿Un favor?" repitió la pelinegra y entonces sintió aquel reiatsu. Se giró enseguida en dirección a la puerta de entrada, cuando apareció.

"Yo." escucharon ambos la característica voz de Ichigo Kurosaki entrando a la cocina también, con su llamativo color de cabello naranjo fuego, sus ropas de shinigami y su gran zanpakuto al hombro.

"¡Ichigo!" exclamó Renji feliz al verlo, encaminandose a su encuentro.

"¡Tío Ichigo!" chillo feliz también la pequeña pelirroja corriendo tras su padre. "¿Haz traído a Kazui?"

La única que se quedó clavada en su lugar sin moverse fue Rukia que lo miro con pánico. _'¿Que rayos hace aquí?'_

"Esta vez se ha quedado en casa Ichika-chan." dijo Ichigo arrodillándose a la altura de la pequeña y sonriéndole amablemente. "Pero la próxima vez traeré a Kazui conmigo para que puedan jugar."

"Que bueno que llegaste Ichigo, estoy por irme, solo hace falta que llegue el capitán*..." dijo Renji mirándolo aliviado.

"¿Qué haces aquí Ichigo?" le interrumpió la mujer dando un paso al frente y enfrentando al recién llegado que miro confundido al pelirrojo sin entender tampoco.

"Tio Ichigo ¿vienes a cuidarnos?" pregunto entonces Ichika sujetándose del pantalón del pelinaranja y mirándolo hacia arriba. Su madre pareció alterada por aquella posibilidad y se volteo a mirar a su esposo, quien supo enseguida que estaba en problemas.

"¿Ichigo puedes cuidar un momento a Ichika-chan por favor?" murmuró el aludido sintiendo la mirada asesina de su esposa por el rabillo del ojo.

"Mmm claro." respondió Ichigo incómodo por lo que estaba sucediendo. _'Idiota ¿no le dijiste nada?'_ pensócon fastidio para sus adentros mirando al esposo de Rukia críticamente. "¿Ichika-chan qué te parece ver de cerca mi zanpakuto en el patio?" le dijo a la niña poniéndole una mano en su rojiza cabeza quien asintió emocionada y salió corriendo hacia el amplio patio de la casa.

El Kurosaki miró un segundo a la ojivioleta antes de voltearse, pero su mirada furiosa solo tenía cabida para Renji. Decidió salir sin más tras Ichika, dejándolos solos para hablar.

"¿Que hace Ichigo acá?" dijo enseguida Rukia con tono duro cuando quedaron a solas.

"Le he pedido a Ichigo que venga echarte un ojo..."

"¿Que?"

"... de vez en cuando." agregó rápidamente al escuchar la indignación en el tono de su esposa.

"Renji soy la capitana de la 13 división no necesito a nadie que me proteja." puntualizó furiosa, sintiendo deseos de sacar su _Sode ni Shirayuki_ y congelar al idiota de su esposo por aquella falta de respeto.

"Rukia lo se." añadió el hombre pensando que en todos sus años de matrimonio nunca la había visto tan molesta como ahora. "Ichigo no viene a protegerte, _viene a ayudarte_. Nuestra hija es incansable, te ayudará para que no te vuelva loca. Le he dicho que puede traer a Kazui también, incluso a Orihime-san."

"Renji... ni siquiera me consultaste." dijo ella y esta vez su tono cambió, aquella falta de confianza le había dolido.

"Sabia que dirias que no." dijo el teniente avanzando un paso hasta quedar frente a la mujer. Poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Rukia quien corrió el rostro con rechazo. "Solo sera de vez en cuando, no quiero estar constantemente con la mente acá cuando debería tener la mente en el campo de batalla. Sabes que después de mi mismo, solo al capitán y a Ichigo les confiaría a ti y a Ichika-chan. El que Ichigo ande por aquí me tranquiliza, y se que a tu hermano le parecerá buena idea también."

Rukia elevo sus grandes ojos violetas brillosos y miró directamente al hombre con el que se crió desde niña y al que años después aceptó como esposo. Lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras y nunca habrían malas intenciones desde su parte. Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo más el gritito de Ichika la interrumpió de pronto.

"¡El tío Byakuya ha llegado! ¡El tío Byakuya ha llegado!" escucharon desde la entrada.

"Creo que esa es la señal de mi partida." murmuró el pelirrojo haciendo un segundo intento de tomar el rostro de la mujer que esta vez se lo permitió. Ella parecía triste, no solo por esta _'traición'_ que se había generado entre ellos, sino por la inminente separación que se les avecinaba.

Algo en el corazón de Rukia, le presagiaba que esta despedida sería _definitiva_. Que nunca más volverían a estar así... aquello le infundió un miedo irracional, que le gritaba que no dejará que su esposo se marchara.

"Renji, tú no..." pero no pudo seguir, cuando entraron Byakuya siendo arrastrado de la mano de Ichika, con Ichigo siguiéndoles desde atrás.

El pelirrojo soltó el rostro de su esposa con vergüenza, gesto que alcanzo a apreciar Ichigo que desvió la mirada con molestia sin querer seguir viéndolos. No sabia porque aquello le fastidió tanto.

"Buenos días." dijo Byakuya mirando a la pareja que parecía en una íntima y privada situación.

"Buenos días Nii-sama." agregó la pelinegra rápidamente en una reverencia volviendo a ser la de siempre. "¿Has desayunado? ¿Deseas tomar algo?"

"No gracias, Rukia. Ya he desayunado en casa." respondió con amabilidad su hermano, aun sosteniendo la mano de Ichika que le miraba con gran admiración y cariño. Se volteo a mirar a su cuñado y añadió. "Debemos irnos, Renji."

"Sí, capitán." asintió su teniente con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Se volteo a ver con tristeza una vez más a su esposa, que pareció emocionarse de nuevo. "Me voy, Rukia."

"S-si." dijo ella. "Cuídate mucho, _por favor_." él le sonrió con cariño, mirándola directo a los ojos. Ichigo miró está intimidad compartida, y un ardor de rabia le nació nuevamente en el pecho sin poder evitarlo.

Renji después se giró hacia su pequeña que se había aferrado a la túnica de Byakuya con un puchero cuando escucho lo de las despedidas. Se arrodillo frente a ella y la miró con tristeza.

"Hija, ya me voy." murmuró abriendo ambos brazos. La pequeña se soltó de su tío y se hundió en el abrazo de su querido padre. "Cuida a mamá por mi, por favor."

"¡Sí! Derrota a todos los malos papito." le respondió y todos no pudieron evitar reír con ese comentario. Renji le beso el pelirrojo cabello y por último se puso en pie hacia el ex shinigami sustituto.

"Te las encargo, Ichigo." Le dijo con una sonrisa estirando una mano hacia él.

" _Con mi vida,_ Renji." respondió el pelinaranja estrechando su mano, sonriendo también.

* * *

Byakuya y Renji salieron de la gran casa Abaria-Kuchiki que precisamente fue un regalo de bodas por parte del hermano de su esposa muchos años atrás.1.

El pelirrojo vio a Ichigo, Rukia e Ichika despedirse desde la puerta con las manos. Les sonrió con cariño prometiendoles su pronto regreso, despidiéndose también.  
Entonces se volteo a mirar a su cuñado, que tenía un extraño gesto en la cara. Byakuya miraba hacia la entrada de la casa, con sus ojos directamente hacia el Kurosaki, con el ceño fruncido, como si algo le molestara.  
El pelirrojo también volvió a mirar a su familia, y entonces algo saltó en su corazón. Si uno miraba a simple vista, parecían ellos una familia, _sin él._ Ichigo pasaba perfectamente como el padre de Ichika y el esposo de Rukia desde donde ellos estaban.

 _'¿Que rayos estoy pensando?_ ' se regañó mentalmente con molestia _. 'Ichigo tiene su propia familia en el mundo mortal, solo me esta haciendo un favor, no seas tonto.'_

"¿No es así?" Murmuro para si mismo con preocupación. Byakuya alcanzo a oírlo y lo miró gravemente.

 _Estaban pensando lo mismo._

* * *

En cuanto se marcharon los dos hombres, un silencio incómodo cayó sobre los que se quedaron en la casa. Rukia miró entonces directamente a Ichigo, con ojos fríos y desafiantes, el que le devolvió la mirada con pasividad.

Ichika por su parte abrazada por su madre, la miró hacía arriba sin entender que pasaba.

El pelinaranjo se aclaró la garganta entonces y hablo. "¿Ichika-chan que tal si te cambias a tus ropas shinigami y entrenamos un rato?" le dijo con una amplia sonrisa haciendo que la cara de la pequeña se iluminara de alegría.

"¡Siiiii!"

Corrió ruidosa hacia su cuarto, dejando al pelinaranjo y la ojivioleta solos al fin.

"Rukia..."

"No necesitas quedarte, Ichigo." Le cortó enseguida ella. "La ayuda que te ha pedido Renji, no es necesaria. Vuelve a tu casa... _con tu familia_ , ahora." concluyó ella dándole la espalda, comenzando a dirigirse a su cuarto.

"No." Sin embargo contestó él y Rukia se volteo a verlo con sorpresa. "Lo siento, pero no. Se lo he prometido a Renji, y tú más que nadie sabe que yo no rompo mis promesas." le respondió con una brillante y luminosa sonrisa que dejó sin palabras a la morena.

Y entonces pasó de nuevo. Esa necesidad naciendo del estómago de Ichigo, por tocarla... y sin poder evitarlo acortó los pasos que los separaban y estiró una mano hacia la mejilla pálida de ella, rozando con la yema de los dedos su piel, moviendo y capturando entre sus dedos uno de los largos mechones de cabellos negros de Rukia.

La mujer vio con sorpresa aquella acción y rompió enseguida el agarre del hombre, mirándole con miedo por sus acciones, pasadas y presentes.

Se miraron en silencio un momento antes que Rukia le diera la espalda de nuevo y se marchara dejándolo solo en la sala.

* * *

Continuará.

* Cuando Renji se refiere al capitán está hablando siempre de Byakuya.


	3. Flores de primavera

_Bien me ha tomado casi dos meses y medio pero al fin ha salido! Y fue una forma extraña de escribir, porque escribía a ratos, y comencé con el principio después redacte el final, y luego escribí lo del medio conectando las partes jajaja_

 _Creo que el siguiente tomara aun más así que paciencia por favor! He vuelto a leer el manga de Evangelion y estoy viendo las nuevas películas y el ShinRei (Shinji Ikari y Rei Ayanami) me están secuestrando la imaginación y el tiempo!_

 _Pero de todos modos este es un capitulo de MUY larga duración (más de 4 mil palabras, vaya!) así que espero lo disfruten por ahora._ ❤️ _Cariños nos leemos!_

* * *

 **Capítulo** **3: Flores de primavera**

Renji apresuró su shunpo para ir a la par de su cuñado Byakuya Kuchiki. A pesar de lo mucho que había entrenado a lo largo de todos estos años aún le era difícil seguirle el paso a su capitán.

"Capitán." hablo el pelirrojo sin mirarle, con la vista en el camino. Byakuya lo miro de reojo, haciéndole entender que tenía su atención. "Capitán...¿Qué ha sido esa mirada en mi casa antes? Las chicas estarán bien con Ichigo por ahi. ¿No?

El pelinegro guardó un breve silencio, evaluando su respuesta. Tenia un pensamiento claro sobre este asunto, pero sabia que tenia que elegir con cuidado sus palabras. Renji era un hombre simple, y no quería perturbarlo de ninguna manera que pudiera afectar de paso a su querida hermana.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" habló entonces Byakuya, como meditando sobre aquel nombre. "Él es el que me preocupa."

Renji desaceleró el paso sin pensarlo, siendo sobrepasado fácilmente por su cuñado a quien miro con preocupación.

"¿Ichigo? ¿Qué quiere decir capitán?" Hablo forzando a sus piernas a dar todo de sí, alcanzando a su capitán de nuevo el cual disminuyó la velocidad para escucharle.

"Siempre ha tenido un _lazo_ _especial_ con Rukia, por todo lo que han vivido, pero en este ultimo tiempo me da la sensación que se ha intensificado en él _aquel sentimiento_ hacia ella..." comento el pelinegro con la voz fría y noble que le caracterizaba. Al ver la mirada de impacto que el esposo de su hermana le dedicó, decidió rectificar y no seguir con aquello. "Será mejor enfocarnos en nuestra misión, Renji."

El pelirrojo trago duro y decidió no insistir.  
¿Que quería decir Byakuya con aquello? Todo el que conocía a Ichigo y Rukia sabían de la extraña y cercana relación que tenían ambos... pero ¿era algo por lo que Renji debía preocuparse?

"S-sí capitán." Respondió sin embargo, comenzando a dudar si dejar en las manos de Ichigo a Rukia e Ichika había sido una buena idea.

* * *

Rukia sacó de su armario una Yukata rosa y simple que usualmente usaba en casa, suspirando.

Se desvistió lentamente, dándole vueltas a las inesperadas circunstancias que se habían generado aquella mañana con la llegada de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Se miró al largo espejo de cuerpo que tenía en su habitación. Su rostro y cuerpo estaban congelados en el tiempo. El reflejo que le devolvía era la misma Rukia que conoció a Ichigo Kurosaki hace más de 10 largos años. Pensó que con el embarazo de Ichika quizás variara su figura de alguna forma, pero seguía tan delgada y pequeña como siempre. La única diferencia visible era su largo cabello negro azabache que le llegaba hasta más abajo de la cadera y que se desenredó con la peineta de madera que guardaba en su armario.

Hace semanas había pedido libre este día a su escuadrón, haciéndolo coincidir con la partida de Renji en su misión. Por ello había planeado especialmente pasarlo con Ichika y distraerla si es que se deprimía por la partida de su padre.

Pero ya no era necesario. Podía escuchar claramente las risas y grititos que provenían del patio donde solían entrenar con Renji y que ahora ocupaban alegremente Ichigo e Ichika.

Rukia reticente se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos. Camino en silencio, siendo interrumpido solo por el golpe de sus geta* sobre el piso de madera. Llegó hasta la salida de su amplio jardín tradicional japonés donde se asomo a mirar, viendo cómo Ichigo adoptaba una posición de defensa, preparándose para el inminente ataque de la pequeña pelirroja que se disponía a ello.

El pelinaranjo miro a Rukia por el rabillo del ojo al verla llegar, siendo suficiente descuido para que Ichika aprovechara y lo atacara por sorpresa.

La niña se lanzó de pronto, y si no fuera porque los reflejos del Kurosaki eran increíblemente rápidos, posiblemente le habría dañado gran parte del brazo.

"Vaya, tonto." murmuró Rukia acercándose más, con los brazos cruzados.

"¡Ey!" Reclamo el pelinaranjo bloqueando con facilidad un inesperado ataque de la pequeña.

 _'Me escuchó.'_ Pensó con sorpresa la morena, viendo la cara de fastidio que Ichigo le dedicó.

 _'Sus ataques son muy parecidos a los de Renji_ ' pensó entonces el pelinaranjo , viendo cómo con cada ataque de la pequeña, parecía intensificar en ella las ansias de lucha y de ganar, pero a la vez se volvía descuidada e impredecible. Su estilo era muy diferente al de Rukia también, la que por lo que la conocía, era mucho más fría y calculada antes de actuar. Muy al estilo de Byakuya.

"¡Ichika, contrólate! ¡Piensa tus ataques! ¡Ichigo los está leyendo sin problemas!" Le gritó Rukia desde su posición, como si hubiera leído la mente del hombre.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Ichika se distrajera y con facilidad, Ichigo moviera su pequeña zanpakutou del camino y le pegara con el dedo corazón en la frente y la lanzara rodando hacia atrás, hasta caer de espaldas al césped.

Rukia dejó escapar el aire por la nariz con los brazos cruzados viendo a su pequeña en el suelo, pensando en lo muy parecida que era a su padre.

Ichigo rió un poco viéndola patalear de espaldas frustrada por su reciente derrota. Entonces clavó su Zangetsu en la tierra y se acercó, con paso vacilante hacia la morena.

Rukia descruzó los brazos incomoda cuando lo vio acercarse y sus miradas se encontraron.  
Él la observó tímidamente, apreciando con más atención la simple pero hermosa yukata que la vestía, rosa pálido con flores de cerezo por doquier.

Deseo decirlo en voz alta.

 _'Te ves hermosa.'_

Pero aún le faltaba el valor para aquello.  
Rukia por su parte, se apretó las manos con nerviosismo, sintiendo aquella mirada que parecía quemarla viva. Estaba en la madera de su casa, quedando Ichigo prácticamente a su altura. Se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose sin saber qué decirse.

El pelinaranjo entonces tosió y se tocó el naranjo cabello distraídamente, gesto que hacía siempre que estaba nervioso, y que Rukia conocía tan bien.

"Tu yukata." Dijo con el corazón latiendole delator, mirándola de reojo.

"¿Qué con ella?" Dijo ella enseguida.

"Nada con ella." Respondió fastidiado. "¿Porque tienes que estar siempre a la defensiva?"

"Yo n-no yo..." dijo avergonzada. "Más bien ¡A qué venía eso! ¿Que tiene mi yukata?" Gruñó estirándosela por sobre la pelvis inconscientemente.

"¡Nada!" Gruño Ichigo también, alzando la voz. "Solo quería decir que esta bon-... bien. ¡Qué está bien!"

Rukia lo miró como si le hubiera salido un cuerno en la frente y no le entendiera una palabra de lo que estaba hablando. Aquello hizo que el pobre shinigami enrojeciera hasta las orejas y torpemente se diera media vuelta para mirar a Ichika que se había sentado, algo confundida por el golpe, sin entender del todo que estaba pasando.

Fue entonces que vio una ramita con flores de cerezo en el suelo, intacta, a sus pies, que recogió sin pensar.

"Ha comenzado la primavera aquí, en la sociedad de almas." Comentó Rukia viendo como Ichigo la miraba en el centro de su mano fijamente. Y como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, volvió a girarse y la estiro en dirección a la Kuchiki.

Rukia miró primero la mano de Ichigo en su dirección, y luego en su palma, la perfecta forma de la flores, rosas y delicadas. Luego subió la mirada y se encontró con los intensos ojos marrones del shinigami sustituto, quien enrojeció notoriamente, sin bajar su brazo en dirección a la chica.

"¿Qué?" Dijo ella sin saber qué hacer.

"¡Q-que las tomes! ¡No es obvio!" Gruño Ichigo alzando la voz y con la cara más roja aun.

"¡N-no me grites!" Reclamo Rukia con la cara roja también, viendo de reojo cómo Ichika buscaba su zanpakuto, a punto de mirar hacia dónde estaban ellos. Para evitar las explicaciones a su hija, de un rápido movimiento y con ambas manos, tomó delicadamente la ramita de la palma de Ichigo.

La contemplo sin saber aún qué hacer con ella, pero recién en ese momento pudo apreciar con más detalle su esplendor.

"Que bonita." Dijo Rukia con una suave sonrisa, tocando con cuidado los pétalos, intentando no desarmarla.

"S-sí." Murmuró Ichigo, refiriéndose sin embargo a ella y no a las flores. No podía dejar de mirar a Rukia, a sus grandes ojos violetas (a veces azules) sus mejillas sonrosadas , y su sonrisa tan sincera.

Siempre tan sincera.

Ella pestañeo de pronto y levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de Ichigo, como tantas veces antes.

¿Siempre Rukia había sido así de bella? ¿O realmente era que solo la estaba viendo con otros ojos?

Se quedaron mirando un segundo, antes de que Ichika apareciera junto a ellos, malhumorada. La pelinegra rápidamente escondió la ramita de flores en su espalda para que su hija no la viera.

"Eso no ha sido justo tío Ichigo." Le reclamo, con sus manitas en las caderas y viendo al muy alto shinigami hacia arriba. "Mamá te ha ayudado."

Ichigo rió por lo bajo, con la mirada violeta y acusadora de la pequeña.

"Ey, eso no es cierto Ichika." Dijo Rukia frunciendo el ceño.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me aproveche de que Rukia te distrajera." Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa agachándose a la altura de la pelirroja y poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. "Pero debes estar siempre atenta a la batalla, ese error podría ser fatal en un pelea real. ¿De acuerdo?"

La niña asintió, tomándose muy en serio las palabras del hombre quien le sonrió y luego miro a Rukia, la que dejó escapar el aire por la nariz antes de terminar en una sonrisa también.

"¿Nos tomamos un descanso?" Pregunto el pelinaranjo sentándose en la orilla del piso de madera que daba hacia el jardín, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la manga.

Ichika asintió corriendo a sentarse junto a Ichigo quien la ayudó a subir, levantándola sin delicadeza desde la espalda del traje de shinigami, igual como muchos años antes había levantado a Rukia para lanzarla hacia Renji.

"Vaya, sigues igual de bruto que siempre." Comentó la morena, mientras el hombre le dedicaba una mirada de fastidio. Intento entonces, dejar con la mayor delicadeza que no poseía a la niña a su lado, quien era un mini bultito que pesaba prácticamente nada.

Rukia rió levemente y entonces agregó.

"Eh tonto, ¿has comido algo?"

"Estoy bien." Respondió gruñón como de costumbre escondiendo las manos en las mangas. Fue entonces que su estómago lo delató sonoramente.

Rukia lo miró crítica mientras él se enderezó rápidamente tomándose el estómago avergonzado.

"¡Ese ha sido tu estómago tío Ichigo!" Dijo Ichika apuntándole el vientre mientras reía divertida.

"¡Eso, este, mmh yo...!" Respondió el aludido con las mejillas coloradas.

"Te preparare algo." Dijo Rukia dándoles la espalda y escondiendo en un rápido movimiento la ramita por delante.

"¡Ey! ¡Eso no es necesario!" Exclamó Ichigo estirando una mano hacia su dirección, pero la morena lo ignoro totalmente.

* * *

Rukia ingreso a la penumbra de su casa, con la ramita aun en su mano, la que miro sin saber qué hacer con ella.

Era muy bonita y delicada, e _Ichigo se la había dado a ella._ Aquel pensamiento vagó en su mente, e hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa inevitablemente.

Sacudió la cabeza avergonzada, pensando sin quererlo que nunca había visto a Ichigo regalarle flores o algo 'lindo' a nadie. Ni siquiera a Orihime. Simplemente el pelinaranjo no era de aquel tipo, pero ahora ¿Qué significaba?

 _'No significa nada, Rukia.'_ Una dura voz en su cabeza la regaño. Y así era. No debía tomarse en serio nada de los raros comportamientos actuales del Kurosaki, aquello podía ser peligroso...

Aun así... no fue capaz de tirar aquel regalo. En cambio, desvió su camino a la cocina y se dirigió en cambio a su dormitorio.

Se acercó a su tocador, donde tenía un par de cosas para su cuidado personal. Era muy simple en ese sentido, solo un perfume, una peineta de madera y cremas que le había regalado Byakuya y que seguramente eran caras y de lujo, pero que en realidad Rukia no tenía ni idea. Seguía conservando la humildad de sus días en el Rukongai, y trataba de no apegarse nunca a las cosas, a pesar de los regalos que su hermano le hacía constantemente.

Y entre sus pocos y preciados regalos que le había hecho Byakuya, dejo las bonitas flores de Ichigo, que destacaban blancas sobre la oscura madera. Sin quererlo una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y al mismo tiempo algo en su pecho retumbó. Su corazón estaba reaccionando, y una dulce sensación la recorrió al completo. Una dulce y escalofriante sensación que no debería estar ahí. _Y menos por Ichigo._

* * *

La cálida tarde en la sociedad de almas ya casi estaba terminando, cuando Rukia escucho los paso del pelinaranjo sonar dentro de su casa. Salió a su encuentro, y mientras se acercaban, pudo escuchar los murmullos de su grave voz y la de su hija, cada vez más cerca.

"Y luego tío Ichigo, mi papá me mostró su Zabimaru que moviéndola de forma horizontal..."

Pero no pudo seguir cuando la pelinegra apareció ante ellos.

"¡Mamá!" exclamó alegre Ichika corriendo a su encuentro. La abrazo desde las piernas y Rukia le sonrió poniéndole una mano en la roja cabellera.

"¿Han terminado al fin?" pregunto mirando a los violetas y vivaces ojos idénticos a los suyos, que le miraban desde abajo mientras le asentían con energía.

"Estoy muerto. ¿Qué hora es?" dijo Ichigo estirando el cuello, y moviéndolo a los lados mientras se acercaba a ellas.

"Es tarde, más de las 6." le respondió la morena. "Y alguien necesita una ducha urgente." dijo mirando con circunstancias a su pequeña, que tenía el cabello revuelto y las ropas sucias y desgastadas. Desde el suelo la levantó, tomándola en brazos.

"Mmh creo que también necesito uno." murmuró Ichigo mirando sus ropas igual de maltratadas que las de Ichika.

"Bañate con nosotras tío Ichigo." dijo de pronto la pequeña Abarai desde los brazos de su madre. "Como lo hace papá." añadió.

Rukia e Ichigo se miraron un segundo, antes de avergonzarse mucho por lo que acaban de escuchar, corriendo sus miradas hacia el lado contrario.

"¡Ichika! ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Solo los papás se bañan juntos!" le regaño Rukia con las mejillas ardiendo de rojo.

"El tio Ichigo es papá de Kazui." razono la chica sin entender la acalorada reacción de ambos adultos.

"E-esto... y-yo..." balbuceo Ichigo sin saber qué rayos decir.

"¡De kazui tu lo has dicho! Ya basta no digas más tonterias. Ve al baño ahora." dijo severa la joven mujer, bajando a Ichika al suelo, y volteándola en dirección del baño.

Ambos adultos vieron como la niña caminaba sin entender del todo lo que había pasado y quejándose en pequeños murmullos mientras se alejaba arrastrando su Zanpakuto.

Rukia suspiró sonoramente, antes de recordar que el Kurosaki seguía junto a ella.

"S-siento lo que dijo, ella no quiso decir..."

"No tienes que aclararlo. Es una niña, Kazui sale con cosas parecidas..." murmuró el pelinaranjo mirando hacia otro lado, rascándose la mejilla incómodo.

"I-Ichigo... puedes bañarte en el otro baño si quieres..." dijo la chica sin atreverse aún a mirarlo, el que enrojeció hasta las orejas por el ofrecimiento. "... en el mío y de Renji." añadió enseguida.

"D-de acuerdo." respondió el aludido sin pensar, tocándose ahora la nuca avergonzado. "Ah pero no tengo ropas limpias, es d-decir..."

"Sígueme, te pasare una yukata de Renji." y de lo nerviosa que estaba, no espero respuesta antes de caminar hacia su cuarto.

Ichigo vio cómo su pequeña figuraba se alejaba, y algo apenado aun, la siguió en silencio, pensando que entraría al cuarto personal de Rukia y... Renji. Aquello le revolvió el estomago levemente, pero alejo ese oscuro pensamiento de su mente, cuando comenzó a caminar.

* * *

Ichigo salió del baño fresco y renovado. Habían estado desde la mañana entrenando con Ichika, y solo se habían detenido a comer unos bocadillos y bebidas que Rukia les había traído a la hora de almuerzo. La pequeña Abarai era realmente entusiasta con respecto a entrenar a diferencia de Kazui. Ella parecía amar realmente el luchar y ser más fuerte, y no se había quejado ni detenido en ningún momento mientras estuvieron entrenando. Eso le había agradado a Ichigo, en eso se parecían...

Se ajustó la yukata con ese pensamiento, cuando el olor de aquellas ropas le invadió. Tenían impregnadas en ella la esencia de Renji, inconfundibles. Aquello le recordó su lugar _y lo que estaba haciendo._

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, y salió del cuarto de baño sin atreverse a mirar nada que compartiera _ella con Renji._ No quería ver el futón que compartían. Ni las cosas que claramente eran de Rukia con las que eran de Renji y que estaban esparcidas por todo el baño.

El shinigami salió al pasillo sintiendo un olor cálido y placentero que provenía de la cocina, también pudo escuchar el murmullo femenino de las chicas conversando, y aquello le recordó su propio hogar y sus hermanas cuando iba al instituto.

"... y con tu tío Byakuya deben estar preparando la cena ahora, como nosotras..."

"¡Tio Ichigo!" exclamó Ichika sentada sobre la encimera cuando el pelinaranja ingreso a la cocina. La niña llevaba una yukata de colores y el pelirrojo cabello cayendo por sus hombros: era la viva imagen de Renji.

"Hey..." murmuró el aludido sabiendo la conversación que acababa de interrumpir. Miro a Rukia con cautela quien cortaba verduras en una tabla de madera y quien no elevo su mirada cuando él entró. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Estoy bien." respondió sin detener lo que hacía.

"¿Cenaras con nosotras, tío Ichigo?" preguntó entonces Ichika mirandolo expectante.

El pelinaranjo dudo un segundo, viendo cómo la morena elevaba sus profundos ojos violetas y le miraba directamente.

"Claro."

* * *

Se sentaron los tres a la mesa a cenar, casi como si fueran una familia. Nuevamente esa sensación de estar tomando un papel que no era suyo, invadió al pelinaranjo, a quien se le apretó el estomago cuando Rukia le sirvió su plato, que curiosamente, era su comida favorita y que ella sabia a la perfección.

"Gracias." dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"No hay de que. Has pasado toda la tarde entrenando a mi hija, es lo menos que te mereces."

Aquella sensación extraña también invadía a Rukia. Cenar juntos con el pelinaranjo era algo que habían hecho cientos de veces en su cuarto cuando eran estudiantes, pero hoy todo era completamente diferente.

"Me he divertido mucho contigo tio Ichigo." murmuró Ichika con los párpados caídos, bostezando somnolienta sobre la mesa cuando acabaron de cenar.

"También yo, Ichika-chan." Respondió Ichigo viendo cómo la pequeña se le apoyaba por el lado, y cerraba los ojos con lentitud hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Rukia miró aquello con una sonrisa, sabiendo que su pequeña había entrenado con gran entusiasmo durante toda la tarde, gastando todas sus energías.

"La llevaré a su cuarto." susurro incorporándose.

"Tranquila, yo lo hago." Le interrumpió Ichigo tomándola con cuidado desde las axilas, con la experiencia de haberlo hecho cientos de veces antes con el pequeño Kazui. Pesaba tan poco como su hijo, y cuando la tuvo en brazos le apoyó la pelirroja cabeza en su hombro.

La Kuchiki miró aquel momento con un dejo de ternura. No había visto con frecuencia esta faceta de Ichigo 'papá' y era por decirlo de alguna forma adorable.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Ichigo cuando vio la mirada embobada de la morena sobre él. Quién rió suavemente.

"Nada. Ven sígueme." respondió ella sin embargo encaminándose al cuarto de la niña.

Cuando estuvieron allí, Rukia abrió el futón e Ichigo la depositó con cuidado, sosteniéndola desde la cabeza, lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de quebrarla.

"Hazlo ya." Le regaño Rukia con diversión. El pelinaranjo la miro con mala cara, antes de terminar su tarea con delicadeza. "¿Que sucede? ¿No es lo mismo que con Kazui?"

"Me dijiste que era un bruto, en la mañana." Respondió en un gruñido. "Además es una niña. Las niñas son más delicadas y frágiles."

"¿Qué?" respondió ella con una fea vena de molestia en la frente.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero." Respondió en seguida el pelinaranjo cuando parecía que recibiría en cualquier momento un golpe de la morena.

Fue entonces que para su suerte un pequeño pero claro ronquido de Ichika les interrumpió. Ambos se miraron un segundo antes de comenzar a reír intentando no despertarla.

Cuando Rukia dejó de hacerlo, sonrío mirando a su pequeña y única hija. Se veía tan tranquila y en paz. Se acercó a ella, y ante la atenta mirada de Ichigo, le movió algunos cabellos de la cara y le beso la frente con cariño.

"Se parece mucho a ti." No pudo evitar decir Ichigo de pie tras la morena, quien estaba sentada junto al futón de la niña. "A no ser por el cabello, el cabello es de..."

"Renji." Le completo la frase poniéndose en pie y mirando hacia arriba al hombre frente a ella. "Así es. Hablando de eso ¿No es tiempo que regreses a tu casa con Kazui y Orihime?"

Ichigo la miró en silencio sin decir nada. Dejó escapar entonces el aire por la nariz y se rascó el pelo de la nuca con molestia mirando hacia otro lado.

"Ichigo vete a casa." añadió Rukia, seria y estricta.

"De acuerdo." dijo finalmente volteandose y dándole la espalda. "Te ayudare con lo que quedó de la cena y me voy."

"No es necesario, yo puedo..."

"Guarda silencio. Cuando alguien te ofrece ayuda, no seas cabezota y acéptala."

"¿Qué dices idiota?" Rukia le miro con molestia pero no pudo evitar sonreír en su interior cuando el hombre se remangó la yukata desde los brazos y comenzó a llevar la loza sucia hacia la cocina.

"¿A qué esperas? Ayúdame a llevar lo que queda a la cocina." la regaño siempre serio.

"No pienses que estamos de nuevo en tu casa como cuando íbamos al instituto. ¡No me des órdenes idiota!"

"Sí, sí, claro." le respondió él sin importancia.

* * *

La noche había caído sobre la sociedad de almas, cuando Ichigo y Rukia dejaron todo limpio y ordenado en el hogar Abarai-Kuchiki.

"Yo... ya me voy." murmuró entonces Ichigo acercándose a la shinigami.

Rukia le miró con cautela. Se había formado un extraño ambiente a su alrededor... intimo, bajo la penumbra de la cocina, y luego de estar casi media hora dejando todo en orden la oscuridad los había rodeado. Deseo evadir a Ichigo y alcanzar las luces que estaban en la espalda de él. En cambio la débil luz de la luna entraba apenas, recortando sus rostros en la oscuridad.

Pero aun así... aun así podía ver la mirada marrón e intensa que la quemaba viva. Deseo decirle ' _detente, no me mires de aquella forma, tonto_... ' pero en cambio respondió:

"De acuerdo, te acompañare a la entrada." y le dio la espalda para cortar su mirada.

"Rukia..." fue entonces que oyó y mientras se dirigía a la salida sintió la mano fuerte y firme de Ichigo tomándola del codo, y volteándola hacia él.

"¿Qué...?" Susurro ella cuando ahora la mano de Ichigo se deslizaba por su mejilla hasta rozar con la yema de los dedos el lóbulo de su oreja, donde sus dedos se apretaron en el negro cabello, atrayéndola.

Rukia no alcanzó a reaccionar a nada, cuando las distancias desaparecieron y el rostro del pelinaranjo estaba a milímetros del de ella.

Ichigo por su parte cerró los ojos y se _dejó arrastrar por su más profundo deseo_. Beso a Rukia sin pensar en consecuencias. Se acercó a ella, agachándose a su altura hasta que sus narices chocaron, entonces busco los pequeños labios de la morena y los capturó en los suyos.

Fue tal como espero. Del solo roce una electricidad le recorrió los labios, pasando por su corazón, cosquilleando su estómago y quemando su entrepierna.

Y fue codicioso. Deseo más. Llegar más allá de un beso. Quería lamerla, morderla, tocarla, _hacerla suya._

Pero fue solo un beso, que termino tan rápido como empezó. Cuando aún no terminaba de creer que estaba besando aquellos fríos y pequeños labios, sintió la elevación del reiatsu de Rukia, la cual apretó sus puños con fuerza antes de golpear con la derecha directo en la cara de Ichigo.

Ichigo sintió con dolor cómo el puño de la pequeña morena se estampaba en su mejilla con gran fuerza, desarmándolo por completo, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente contra la pared botando de paso una pequeña mesa con adornos.

Rukia se quedó en su posición de ataque con el puño hacia el suelo, respirando agitadamente con las mejillas de un rojo furioso.

El pelinaranjo se incorporó como pudo, apoyándose en la mesa volteada, con la mejilla del golpe latiéndole dolorosamente. Se enderezó hasta quedar sentado, quejándose en el silencio interrumpido por las respiraciones agitadas de Rukia.

"De acuerdo... me lo merecía." Murmuró con la mano en el lugar del golpe, aturdido aún.

"Vete..." susurro Rukia sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Ichigo sin entender del todo.

"¡Vete ahora de mi casa Ichigo!" Dijo Rukia levantando el rostro al fin mostrando un profundo ceño fruncido además de las mejillas ardiendo de rojo.

Ichigo nunca la había visto tan molesta y avergonzada. Bueno, el tampoco había actuado así con ella, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. No se arrepentía de ni una de sus acciones de aquel día.

"De acuerdo." respondió simplemente poniéndose en pie con dificultad y dirigiéndose a la salida. Cuando llego frente a la morena, la chica salió de su camino sin mirarlo.

Aquello le dolió a él, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Cuando llego al marco de la puerta sin embargo, miró hacia la profunda noche, a las estrellas y en especial a la luna que brillaba en el centro, y dándole la espalda a la shinigami dijo:

"Nos vemos mañana." Y se fue sin detenerse ni voltearse.

"¿Q-qué?" Masculló Rukia en shock corriendo hacia la salida, apretando con las manos a cada lado el marco de la puerta, viendo el naranjo cabello del hombre alejarse con cada paso. "¡Ichigo!" le gritó. "¡No vuelvas! ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡ICHIGO!


End file.
